


We Write to Return Old Mementos

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Writing, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I have so many things in my possession that remind me of you. I want to burn them and hold them close at one and the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Severus finds the vial of Harry's blood within his stores.

Auror Potter, 

I found this while searching for a rare item within my stores. I do believe you would wish to have it, as it is yours. 

Regards,

SS


	2. Writing our Many Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple. Clean. Short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to all my readers. I have been in between homes and have been taking on a lot of responsibility. As well as going through a long drawn out divorce, and moving, I have also been dealing with some health issues. In short- I have been too broke to afford internet in my own apartment and haven't been able to get to the coffee shop because when I am not working, I have been depressed. I will endevour to post what I've written here. 
> 
> Now... I know that the time has been long... but you've also got to remember that this is being written based on a relationship that I have with someone in my life. This long time between writing - is pretty standard. The anxiety, the need, the worry, the desire, the loss, the nostalgia, the pain... those feelings of wondering what and why and when... those are as real as the wait between posts. I might go days, weeks, months with no word... silently wondering, why?
> 
> Enjoy.

Master Snape, 

Thank you. 

Always, 

HP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding this as a chapter to the one before because it's so small and I don't like when I annoy people. Comments and Kudos, as always are welcome. Much love. Jacks <3

**Author's Note:**

> Getting somewhere? Comments and Kudos, as always - are welcome.


End file.
